Compound semiconductor devices are generally used in power amplifier modules included in mobile communication devices such as cellular phones. Compound semiconductor devices have been required to have higher reliability. For example, characteristic variations during high-temperature reflow after moisture absorption in a high-temperature and high-humidity environment need to be suppressed. In such a high-temperature and high-humidity environment, a compound semiconductor chip is unfavorably separated from a module substrate. To address this problem, for example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 61-4430 discloses a structure in which a recess is formed on a back side of a silicon semiconductor chip and the recess is filled with an adhesive, thereby bonding the silicon semiconductor chip to a stage of a container. In this structure, the recess has a pot-like shape in which the inside is larger than the opening, and thus the bonding strength with a substrate is improved.